Wreck-It-Rosie & Fix-It-Fiona
by Goomba300
Summary: It's been a full year since the Turbo incident in Sugar Rush and Ralph has just finished adjusting to his new life, when a new game gets plugged in. How will Ralph and Felix cope when two characters from the new game approach them saying, Ralph and Felix are their fathers. Meet the rash and mischievous Wreck-It-Rosie and the shy and reserved Fix-It-Fiona. RatedT OC: Rosie and Fiona
1. Prequel

Authors Comments: Hi, names Goomba300, and I'm here to bring you my very first fanfic or anything literature (with the acceptation of RP for those of you who know me from crunchyroll) on the Internet. Please review and tell me where and what I could work on. This prequel is mainly some Ralph and Felix bro bonding time before my OC's throw a little wrench into the code. Enjoy!

Disclaimer

I do not own Ralph, Felix, or any other characters besides my OC's. All characters belong to their rightful owners.

Prequel

Ralph let out a long yawn as he stretched his massive arms over his head. It had been a long day of being thrown in the mud and Felix had invited Ralph up to the roof top to have a drink as they usually do daily, before Ralph heads off to Sugar Rush and Felix to Hero's Duty to meet with the Mrs. It was only an hour after closing time, and Felix returned with two bottles of cola. He popped the tops of both handing one to Ralph before taking a seat next to Ralph on the edge of the Niceland Apartments. They both sat quietly drinking their cola's, as they both stared out of their games screen at the empty arcade. Felix was the first to speak up, a look of melancholy on his face and a trace of sadness in his voice.

"Can, you believe it Ralph?"

Ralph turned his gaze to Felix who was still staring out the screen at the empty arcade, and raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his cola before responding.

"Believe what?"

"That it's already been a full year since your little game jumping adventure changed both of our lives."

Ralph scratched his chin and shifted his gaze over to Sugar Rush, the random roster race had just started and he could see Vanellope in the lead. He hadn't realized how long it's been since the incident with Turbo, he had been preoccupied with being…well…happy.

"Yeah, I guess it has. Time sure flies when you've finally got people to spend it with."

"Ralph I'm sorry for not being there for you for all those years."

Ralph had been paying half attention to Felix as he watched Vanellope send Rancis into one of the giant gumballs with a shot from a sweet seeker, but Felix's comment jerked his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"What? Ah, don't worry about it Felix. It's all water under the bridge. Were like brothers now."

Felix perked up a little and his previous melancholy look faded, with his usually bubbly tone he responded.

"Yeah…your right, brother. Were closer than ever before, plus we both have people we care about."

"…Yeah..."

Ralph thought about Vanellope, the little girl he saved from a life of exile. How much they had in common. To Ralph that little squirt was like a little sister to him, and he would protect her with his life. He looked over at Sugar Rush watching as Vanellope fiercely guarded her position as first place. Felix and Ralph sat there for a couple more minutes as they finished their drinks, and watched the roster race.

"Well,…I better get going brother, the Mrs. will get mad at me for being late for our date."

"You have a good one Felix. Tell Calhoun I said hi."

"Will do brother!"

As Felix got up to leave, they heard the familiar jingle of keys unlocking the front door to the arcade. Both Ralph and Felix froze at the sound. _Litwak? But the arcades closed, why's he back._ Ralph thought to himself as he, Felix, and the rest of the arcade scrambled into start position so as not to blow their cover.

AC: mainly Felix and Ralph bro bonding, it's moving slow cause I'm making this stuff up on the fly. I'll introduce my OC's next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Comments: Introducing my OC characters: Wreck-It-Rosie and Fix-It-Fiona! Mmm...Kind of. On a side note, if your OC's happen to share the same name, please don't hate on me, I didn't know.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Wreck-It-Ralph nor do I own the characters form any video game mentioned no or later. The all belong to their rightful owners

"Thanks for coming on such short notice Phil."

"No problem Mr. Litwak, so what's up with this? A new game?"

Phil asked as he helped Mr. Litwak open the large wooden crate with a crowbar. Phil had been coming to Litwak's arcade since he was a kid and was always ready to help out the arcade whenever Mr. Litwak asked.

"Yep, Just bought it. The kids were biting at my ankles for a new game, and this one will keep 'em busy for a long time."

With one loud crack of splintering wood the front of the crate falls off and slams to the floor. An avalanche of foam peanuts falls from the crate revealing a huge bundle of bubble wrap.

"Wow, they sure went the extra measure to keep this safe."

"For what I had to pay for it, I would hope so."

The two worked for the next twenty minutes trying to unwrap the machine. With one final tug they pulled off the last of the bubble wrap. The floor was a mess, but Mr. Litwak was too busy admiring the new cabinet to notice. It was slightly larger than most of the other cabinets, it was colored primarily black with images of galaxies and solar systems made of arcade cabinets scattered around the exterior on either side of the cabinet. It had a two player joystick and six-button setup that most fighting games had, and right above the screen in big bold letters it read "Infini-Console", Mr. Litwak rubbed his chin and looked around the arcade trying to think were would be a good place to put this thing. Noticing Mr. Litwak's panning gaze, Phil made a suggestion.

"Hey Mr. Litwak, why don't you put the old with the new?"

"Old with the new…you know what? That's a turbo-tastic idea Phil, help me move this thing over next to Pac-Man."

The duo spent a good hour maneuvering the hefty machine through the arcade and rearranging the consoles so they could fit the cabinet between Pac-Man and Fix-It-Felix Jr. The brand new game stood out from the dulling paint of the other two games, but it somehow complemented them as if it had been there forever. Mr. Litwak rolled out the cord and weaved his way to the main power strip, a plugged it into a free socket. The game screen sparked to life and became filled with blue, a line of text appeared on screen that read, "calibrating". After a few seconds the screen faded to black, then a comet comes from the corner of the screen and flies across the center of the screen. Left in its wake were the words "Infini-Console" flashing on and off.

"So what kind of game is it Mr. Litwak? Fighting?"

"Not sure, let me check."

Mr. Litwak walked back to the mess around the crate and rummaged through the foam and bubble wrap until he found the owners manual. He flipped it open and skimmed through it till he found what he was looking for.

"Lets see...'Congratulations sir or madam, on your purchase of the Infini-Console. Our company has spared no expense in making the Infini-Console as user friendly as possible.'…Lets skip a little…'Infini-Console is capable of downloading and installing new games as well as updates for said games as long as a Ethernet connection is provided. For your convenience we the company have installed a few games.'…Well there you have it, it can play a whole bunch of different games. How about we play a few rounds, on the house?"

Mr. Litwak dropped the manual back into the mess and began rummaging in his pocket, pulling out a roll of quarters. Ripping it open he tossed a couple coins over to Phil, who caught it with a smile.

"Your on Mr. Litwak!"

The two drop their coins into the game and hit the 2-player button. The words "Infini-Console" disappears revealing galaxy in the distance in the center of the screen. The screen zooms in on the galaxy and then zooms in even more onto a solar system, but instead of planets there are game consoles just floating there in space. The screen once again zooms in to one of the game consoles. A small description box pops up next to the console the name of the game flashed on and off "Fix-It-Fiona & Wreck-It Rosie" it read.

"Fix-It-Fiona?"

"Wreck-It-Rosie?"

The two exchange confused glances and then stare simultaneously at the Fix-It-Felix Jr. Console next to them.

"Lets see what this is all about."

Mr. Litwak, being 1st-player hits the button the screen designated as select. The screen zooms in on the screen of the floating console. A large pile of bricks and metal greet Phil and Mr. Litwak, as a little 16-bit girl sporting blond pigtails, and a outfit that bears a remarkable similarity to a certain blue repair man, but with a blue skirt instead of blue pants. She lifted up a golden hammer and proudly stated: "I can fix it". The girl started rapidly tapping away at the pile and she as well as the pile became enveloped in a cloud of dust for a few seconds. When the dust cleared the girl was standing on a large windowless brick building with a large sign, "Fix-It-Fiona" it read. The girl smiled as she stood proudly on the top of the building, her face was soon filled with surprise as another familiar looking girl walked onto screen. The new girl was at least twice as tall as Fiona with short, messy red-brown hair and sporting a red plaid shirt worn beneath dark red-brown overalls. Her outfit was devoid of shoes and her arms were abnormally large, the two of them together would almost be the width and height of her body. She yelled out a phrase that both players knew by heart; "I'm gonna wreck it!" before laying waste to the lower half of the building and climbing up to stand next to Fiona. The building still stood, but the text now read; "Fix-It-Fiona & Wreck-It-Rosie"

The scene cut away to instructions and controls. The gameplay went like this; Fiona who is the 10-year-old daughter of Felix was running away from the school bully Rosie who is the 12-year-old daughter of Ralph. Along Fiona's path were obstacles and piles of bricks. Fiona could jump over obstacles and stop at brick piles to build a barricade with her hammer to slow down Rosie, who would destroy the obstacle with a punch or two. If Rosie, played by player-2, caught Fiona then player-1 loses. However if Fiona could get to the end of the level Rosie, player-2, loses and player-1 wins. At least that's how 2-player mode went; single-player would be an endless level with more obstacles and less brick piles.

"Well, this should be interesting. Eh, Mr. Litwak?"

"…Yeah…But I'm still surprised that Ralph and Felix have kids."

"Well, it's just a game Mr. Litwak. It's not real."

Mr. Litwak stared back at Fix-It-Felix Jr. with a bit of worried look on his face. _I wonder how Ralph and Felix will deal with this. _Mr. Litwak knew that this wasn't really a "game" he had owned this arcade long enough to realize the games were in fact more than just "games" they were sentient and had live of their own. Mr. Litwak just shrugged it off and focused back to the game at hand.

"Yeah, your right. Lets Play!"

The two played Fiona's and Rosie's game a couple of times for a good twenty minutes before finally calling it a night. Phil offered Mr. Litwak a ride and he accepted, but as he was locking up the arcade he threw a worried glance at Infini-Console and Fix-It-Felix. _Good luck guys, if those kids are like the ones I know. Your gonna need it._

AC: Well that's the end of chapter 1. I know it was a bit long, but thanks for sticking till the end of it. I didn't put up a lot of detail for Rosie or Fiona, because they are being seen in 16-bit and details like height would be hard to judge on a pixel person from a players point of view. Please review and make suggestions on what I should change. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

Author Comments: Ok, ok, here's our real look at Rosie and Fiona, incase you were disappointed by their 16-bit intro. I understand that it may be a little hard to distinguish who is talking so I'll label the dialogue from now on. Sorry for the delay, I was watching the original Yu-Gi-Oh! For the last couple of hours; again please read and review. Let me know what I can work on and you thoughts on the story so far.

Diclaimer:

I do not own Wreck-It-Ralph or any video game characters mentioned. All rights belong to the rightful owners. OC's belong to me.

Chapter 2

Fiona pulled her bright blue hat off her head as she wiped the sweat on her forehead with her sleeve. It was tiring running away from Rosie, just her stature alone made Fiona want to turn and run when ever she saw her. Fiona thought quietly to herself of the first few games she had been through, the rush of adrenaline and terror when ever she looked back to see Rosie smashing though all of her defenses with ease. Fiona had barely been able to run fast enough to keep Rosie at a safe distance behind, though thankfully the man name Mr. Litwak was a very good gamer that really helped Fiona avoid Rosie. It wasn't that Fiona hated Rosie; she was just intimidated by her. Fiona let out a sigh as she slumped down on the bed in the tree house she lived in. Fiona had an actual house to live in, but she just preferred the tree house, it made her feel safe. Her brick house was strong, but it always gave her the feeling that Rosie could break through the wall at any moment and destroy the building. It was only a twenty-minute session of play, but it left Fiona exhausted, and she began drifting off to sleep. Just as she began to doze into a dream the entire tree began shaking. Fiona jolted up grabbing her golden hammer from her work belt and clutching it tight as the entire room was shaking. It shocked Fiona, but she had a good guess where the shaking was coming from.

Rosie: "Hey, Fio'! What'cha doin'? Don't go ta sleep yet, the night's still young. Lets go check out the other games!"

The shaking was coming from none other than the only other person in the entire game, Wreck-It-Rosie. The shaking finally stopped after a few terrifying seconds, and Fiona slowly eased her way to the trapdoor that opened to the ladder to climb up and down the tree. Fiona peaked her little head just enough over the trapdoor to see Rosie standing at the bottom with her enormous hands on her hips. She was looking up at Fiona with an impatient look on her face.

Rosie: "Come on Fio'! We don't got all night."

Fiona: "Ah…um…actually, Rosie…I…um…kind of….wanted to…um…stay home…"

"What?" Rosie almost shouted with a tone of disbelief ridding on her voice.

Fiona jerked back; Rosie's voice was filled with force, authority, and a hint of hostility. Fiona shuttered a little, before working up the courage to look back over the edge. _Come on Fiona its just Rosie, you can say no._ Peaking back over the edge Fiona was greeted by Rosie's face covered in a beaming smile, she had made her way up the tree with ease and with absolute silence. Fiona jumped back, withholding a scream, as one of Rosie's arms shot out of the trapdoor and firmly planted one massive hand on the tree house floor. Rosie pulled herself up and worked her way through the small trapdoor. It took her at least a minute, her oversized arms and hands greatly hindered her, but she made it through the hole. Fiona scuttled back behind her bed as Rosie tried to stand up but hit her head on the ceiling. Rosie's smile faded as she rubbed her head, but soon came back two-fold as she slid Fiona's bed aside to reveal the little girl cowering under her blanket. In one quick fluid movement, Rosie scooped Fiona off the floor and held the little repair girl in the cradles of her arms.

Rosie: "Oh come on Fio', don't be like that. It'll be fun, lets go."

Fiona: "B-B-But…Rosie…it was kind of…um…a long day…so…I, just…um…wanted…to…um…"

Fiona slowly pulled the blanket from her face and said with a shy and reluctant smile, trying to avoid eye contact. Because of the low ceiling Rosie had to bend down a little, her face almost touching Fiona's. Her smile went from ear to ear, incomplete, as she was missing one of her front teeth. Fiona's nose was over whelmed with the smell of mortar and sweat. A thin layer of dust and small chunks of rubble clung to Rosie's body, emphasizing her pearly white teeth.

Rosie: "Nonsense, it was only twenty minutes tops. Seeing the other games will be fun. You just got to get out and explore the world. Embrace the possibilities."

Rosie's eyes were sparkling with wonder and excitement, while Fiona's face was painted in worry.

"…Well…I guess…it could…be fun…" Fiona whispered

Rosie: "Great! Lets go! And lets take the shortcut!"

Fiona: "Sh-Sh-Shortcut!?"

Rosie held Fiona closely with her left arm as she cocked her right arm; Fiona covered her face the blanket once more, and with a single powerful punch, Rosie smashed down the sidewall of the tree house. Rosie sprinted out the hole and jumped down to the ground, catching herself from falling forward with her free hand. Rosie steadied herself and began sprinting deeper into the woods away from the worn path that the primary gameplay followed. Rosie didn't even bother weaving her way around the trees, she just cocked her arm and right hooked every tree that dared block her path. Each tree toppled and splintered like a toothpick, Fiona let out a little shriek every time she heard the shattering wood, but Rosie ignored it and laughed away as she left a trail of destruction and broken trees all the way to the portal that bonded all of the Infini-Console's games together. As Rosie quickly approached the platform, the portal sparked to life. Electricity surged through the glass floor of the square platform as a pillar of light enveloped the platform.

Rosie: "Here we go! Hold on tight Fio'."

Fiona tighten her grip on her blanket and on Rosie's shirt as they charged into the pillar light and disappeared in an instant, transported to Infini-Console's game hub. The pillar of light dissipated and Fix-It-Fiona & Wreck-It-Rosie was quiet once again.

Chapter End

AC: Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry if you feel like I left you high and dry, but I promise I'm working hard on the next chapter and I should be finished by tomorrow or Friday. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review, comments, questions, suggestions, or etc.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Don't own Wreck-It-Ralph, or the games mentioned. Don't sue me.

Author Comments: Yu-Gi-Oh! Has been eating away at all my time. I dug out my old cards last night and made several different types of decks, my favorite being my zombie deck. With it I can bring back my monsters and yours as well, Trollololololo. To bad my friends live to far away to call them over for a duel (forever alone face). Moving back on topic, Chapter 3! I kind of ran out of steam towards the end so, sorry about that. So strap in, this is gonna be long.

Chapter 3

The circular portal sparked to life and became filled with shining light. Rosie came barreling out seconds later, the portal powering down behind her. Rosie squinted her eyes and looked around the vast room and dimly lit room. Several portals lined the walls of the circular chamber; many portals were pitch black, meaning that game slot was empty. A few portals did have dim lights shining around them and a small screen above the portal showed the name of the games within. Rosie moved away from her own portal towards the center of the chamber. The floor was as clear and smooth as glass, but as solid and sturdy as steel beneath Rosie's feet. Countless lights beneath the glassy floor bloomed to life, forming various star consolations, solar systems, and galaxies. A smirk painted Rosie's face as she looked around at the floor and took in the new scenery. _Fancy stuff, but not my style, too flashy._ Rosie cast her gaze upwards and let out a low whistle. The chamber was in fact a large hollow tower with a near countless amount of tiers, connected via a series of glass elevators that are very easy to overlook if you didn't know of them; the ceiling was nowhere to be seen. The upper levels were completely dark, only the bottom floor with it's four active portals, gave off any light.

Rosie: "Wow, the programmers sure dished out the dough ta buy this much memory. Come on out Fio', ya gotta see this place."

Rosie pulled Fiona, who was still wrapped in her blanket and clinging to Rosie's overalls, off and put her gently on the ground before forcefully pulling the blanket off of her. Fiona's hands were cupped over her face, a position she had adopted as Rosie wrecked her way through the forest of their game. Fiona was still for a long while before peaking out from between her fingers to look around. Her arms dropped to her sides as her jaw dropped to the floor.

Fiona: "This place is amazing!"

Rosie: "What's so great 'bout it? It's dim, its dark, its practically empty."

Disappointment filled Rosie's voice, as she took another look around a look of disappointment and boredom on her face. Fiona however was taking in the scenery like a hyper kid downs pixie sticks and soda pop, her eyes sparkling and filled with wonder. She dropped to her knees to examine the hard glass floor and the shining galaxy like lights beneath them.

Fiona: "Look at it Rosie! Imagine the effort put into making such a beautiful structure! The skill it would take to position and time the lights in perfect synchronization!"

Rosie: "Yeah, yeah, whatev'…Lets go put some excitement in the lives of the other games. There's only three other games in the system, after we go through 'em we can have some fun with the other arcade games. I'll even let you pick which game we'll go to first, so stop gawkin' an' hurry up."

Rosie's smile returned and beamed strait at Fiona, the look in Rosie's eyes just screamed trouble. Fiona let out a sigh, she knew that Rosie's sense of the word "fun" meant to smash, pulverize, or break anything in sight. It hasn't even been an hour since they've been plugged in and already Rosie leveled at least fifty trees, and is setting her wrecking sights on other unsuspecting games. Fiona knew it was no use arguing with Rosie, she would rarely listen to whatever Fiona had to say and if she did listen she would never take no for an answer. _But it never hurts to try, Fiona._

Fiona: "…Um…Rosie…"

Rosie: "Hm? Decided which one, ya want ta go to?

Fiona: "…Well…actually…I..."*Breath*"…I want to stay here in the hub!"

Rosie's face went blank for a moment, her eyes were fixed on Fiona, but they were blank as well. _Huh? Is Rosie actually considering my opinion for once? _Rosie's smile returned seemingly as a response to Fiona's hopeful thought, and the sliver of hope Fiona had was crushed as quickly as it came.

Rosie: "Whatd'ya talkn' 'bout? The hub is sooooooo, boring! Here, I'll pick the first game an' you can pick the next, Kay?"

Fiona: "B-B-But Rosie, I just really want to-"

Rosie: "Shush! Not gonna take no for an answer! Lets go!"

Fiona's left arm disappeared into the mitt of Rosie's massive hand. Rosie sprinted off towards a lit portal, pulling Fiona straight off her feet and leaving her fluttering behind Rosie like a flag in the wind. _Why won't she ever listen?_ The portal flashes to life as Rosie charges towards it, glimpsing quickly at the name plate that read "Pirate Panic" before disappearing into the light, which fade as soon as Fiona came billowing thorough. At last the hub was quiet once more; detecting no life, the floor lights dimmed until darkness consumed them.

* * *

Meanwhile, In Game Central Station…

The entire station was echoing with the loud murmur of the crowd that had gathered around the gate to the new game. The Surge Protector's had created a small blockade around the gate to keep the curious from wandering into the new game before the United Game Council made a decision on who would be the ones to greet the newcomers. The council, called UGC for short, was made up of the prominent figures from each game in the arcade. Every game had a representative who spoke for the residents of their game. The council was in hot debate, as Vanellope pulled up in her kart. The little president of Sugar Rush was sporting her usual outfit, but wore an uncharacteristic, sour frown. She wasn't having the greatest Friday night ever; first she had double trouble on the track during the roster race as Rancis and Swizzle tried to gang up on her to force her out of first, then she had to stop the race so that they wouldn't blow their cover, cause Mr. Litwak barged into the arcade unannounced, to top it all off the other races were complaining to her non-stop for twenty minutes, they were complaining about stopping the race. The UGC heard her pull up and made room in the circle for Sugar Rush's little president.

Vanellope: "Lets make this quick. I got random rooster race on hold and fourteen racers hyper on sugar and adrenaline barking down my tree.

Clyde (Representing Pac-Man): "Lets do a quick run through then for Ms. President. A recap of what we discussed prior to her arrival."

The bright orange Pac-Villain was the oldest and wisest of any game character in the arcade today. Pac-Man himself came close, but many counted him out because it was hard to understand him when all he ever said was "waga waga waga waga". Clyde founded and leads the UGC similar to how he created and leads Bad-Anon.

Clyde: "About fifteen minutes after closing time, Mr. Litwak came back with the Phil, we all remember Phil right?"

The UGC members nodded in agreement. Phil had been a long time arcade regular and had set a high score somewhere in the top ten for all the games.

Heihachi (Representing Tekken):"The kids a good gamer, he's got sharp reflexes."

Again the UGC nodded in agreement.

Clyde: "Right. Phil helped Mr. Litwak unload a new game, called 'Infini-Console'. Yuni, you heard what Mr. Litwak said as he was reading the manual. Why don't you repeat it for us again."

Yuni nodded and the councils focus shifted to her as she began to speak.

Yuni (Representing Dance Dance Revolution): "No problem...Basically Mr. Litwak read that the new game Infni-Console, can download more games off of this thing called the Ethernet. So basically the cabinet is like a bigger version of GCS."

Clyde: "Thank you Yuni. As Yuni said, Infini-Console is likely a bigger version of GCS, but we won't know this until we can get inside and find out. That's our current dilemma, Ms. President. If Infini-Console was like a regular game then only a few of us would go in to greet them, but since we don't know how many games are in Infini-Console, we don't know how many people to send. We also don't know if any of the games are dangerous in any way. Currently, the train going to and from Infini-Console hasn't arrived yet. The SP's tell me that the game has completed its calibration, but they don't know why the train hasn't arrived yet."

Vanellope: "Well, what if it's like Sugar Rush where you have to walk in instead of catching a train?"

Clyde: "No, it's defiantly a train. There are monorail tracks leading into the tunnel so there's no doubt about that."

Vanellope: "Are you sure we don't know anything about the guys in Infini-whatever?"

Some the UGC members mumbled their agreement as well as their own questions.

Clyde: "I'm sorry Ms. President, but no one was able to get a good look at the game Mr. Litwak and Phil were playing. However we do know that they were playing a single game the whole time though."

Vanellope: "Alright, now that I'm up to speed here. Who we gonna send in?"

The UGC members became restless from Vanellope's comment. They murmured between each other in a low voice.

UGC: "Who should we send in?"

Felix, who had remained relatively quiet throughout the meeting held his hat in one hand against his chest, while he waved his other in the air trying to get Clyde's attention.

Clyde: "Yes, Felix? You have something to share?"

Felix quickly pulled his arm down and held his hat with both hands now, as the UGC turned all their attention to the little blue repairman.

Felix: "Sorry to interrupt, but I would like to make a suggestion if I may."

Clyde: "Go ahead Felix. What did you have in mind?"

Felix: "Well, I thought that since Infini-Console was placed next to Fix-It-Felix Jr. and Pac-Man it would be proper, as neighbors to go and welcome them to the neighborhood."

Clyde: "Hmm…I see your point Felix…Then it's settled. Pac-Man and Fix-It-Felix Jr. will be the welcoming committee for the games in Infini-Console.

The members of the UGC clapped and nodded in agreement.

Ryu (Representing Street Fighter): "Wait. What if the games turn out to be dangerous? Will your games be able to handle yourselves?"

Ryu's comment gave the UGC pause, tension creeping into the air. Clyde and Felix both looked a little worried at the possibility of hostile natives. Certainly, the fighter could handle himself in most situations thanks to his programing, but Felix as well as the Pac-Denizens are not so battle oriented.

Vanellope: "Naw, you guys don't need to worry as long as you take Ralph along. I'd like to see something try to stand up to ol' Stinkbrain."

The UGC let out a sigh of relief, they had forgotten all about Felix's six hundred pound antagonist. As long as Ralph was there they needn't worry. The story of Ralph's adventure in Sugar Rush became well known, but it was both good and bad. Some admired Ralph, like the guys from Street Fighter and Tekken, while it only reinforced others fear of him.

Clyde: "Alright, then its settled. Pac-Man and me will come from Pac-Man, and Felix and Ralph will come from Fix-It-Felix. Felix, find Ralph and meet Pac-Man and me at the Infini-Console tunnel. Good meeting everyone."

The UGC members dispersed to inform the denizens of their respective games about the outcome of the meeting. Felix quickly spotted Ralph waiting patiently at the back of the crowd for the meetings end. Felix had promised to start including Ralph in the happenings of the UGC meetings, since they became friendly after the Turbo incident. Ralph was sitting down on a bench, which was bending precariously under Ralph's bulk. Ralph stood up when he noticed Felix walking his way.

Ralph: "So, what's up Felix? Who's going in?"

Felix: "We are! I volunteered our game and Pac-Man to go in since the new game was placed next to us."

Ralph was a little shocked that the UGC agreed to let Ralph go along. Usually a welcome committee highly important because of first impressions; bad guys like Ralph were usually never on the committee, with the acceptation of Clyde.

Ralph: "Wow, that's…surprising. When are we going in?"

Felix: "We'll meet with Pac-Man and Clyde at the tunnel, then we'll go in together."

Ralph: "Well we better get going then."

Ralph and Felix begin to make there way to the tunnel, the Ralph leads as the crowd moves aside to make way for Felix's huge Antagonist. Ralph's rep was better than before, but people were still intimidated by his size and strength. The crowd was parting like Moses and the Red Sea, Felix followed close behind Ralph. It really made it easy to get through crowds when Ralph was leading the way. The duo made their way through the crowd and past the Surge Protectors, who surprisingly, didn't stop Ralph this time. _This day sure has been filled with surprises._ Ralph thought to himself. Pac-Man and Clyde were already waiting for them next to the tracks. A smile painted across Ralph's face as he looked down at Clyde, the Bad-Anon leader. Clyde has always been a good guy at heart.

Ralph: "Hey, Clyde. Nice to see you outside of Bad-Anon."

Clyde: "The same to you Ralph. Hope to see you come Monday. We can share our experience in Infini-Console with the others."

Ralph: "Looking forward to it!"

While the four old game characters were conversing and catching up a whistle came from down the tunnel. The group fell silent as the whistle sounded again, but closer and louder this time. A light soon filled the tunnel as a futuristic looking subway car came made its way along the monorail to GCS. The car slowed to a stop in front of the group, and the doors slid open revealing its empty interior. The car itself was black with images of galaxies painted all around; the galaxies glittered and appeared to move as if they were really alive. Pac-Man lead the way into the car, Clyde and Felix followed. Ralph was about to get into the car as well, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the crowd jumping out of the way of something. Curious, Ralph stopped and turned his attention to the crowd, which was rumbling with complaints and objections as Vanellope burst out of it on her kart and sped past the SP's, stopping abruptly right before hitting Ralph with her kart. Ralph was a little taken back, but he had been expecting her to do something like this.

Ralph: "What are you doing here kid?"

Vanellope: "I'm coming with you Stinkbrain, duh."

Ralph chuckled a little before picking up the little racer by her hoodie with his thumb and pointer and plopping her on his shoulder before entering the car. The interior of the car was a lot like the outside; black with galaxies all around, but the inside gave off a different vibe. The outside just looked like a fancy paint job, but inside, the paint gave the feeling of vastness; the cars dim lighting coupled with the black paint, hid the edges of the car and made it feel as if the cart itself was a never ending empty space.

Ralph: "Wow, this is pretty fancy."

Vanellope: "Meh, I think Sugar Rush looks better."

The doors slid shut and the darkness was almost absolute as the car began making its way down the tunnel.

* * *

Meanwhile In Pirate Panic…

Fiona was slumped down against a palm tree near the Pirate Panic portal, pulling off her hat and dropping it to the ground. It had only been twenty minutes since Rosie pulled Fiona into Pirate Panic, but Rosie had already wrecked a path through the tropical island forest, which Fiona fixed, and smashed about twenty-six holes into the walls of the good guy castle that stood at the center of the island, which Fiona fixed as well. That wasn't even close to the end of it; Rosie sunk three of the pirate ships that played the bad guys, which again Fiona fixed, and then Rosie wrecked another path back to the portal through the forest. Fiona was exhausted, she had just finish fixing the last of Rosie's damage, it's a good thing the Fiona is as quick with her hammer as she is when she's running from Rosie. Speaking of Rosie, Fiona glanced around until she found Rosie eating mangos, coconuts, and other foodstuffs she found while on her wrecking spree; she didn't even look like she broke a sweat rampaging through the place at the speed she did, nor did is seem like she even realized what she did was wrong. The bushes rustled as and angry King and a hysterically laughing Pirate captain came out of the forest into the clearing around the portal. The King controlled the castle and represented the "good" faction of Pirate Panic, while the Pirate Captain represented the pirate ships and the "bad" faction. The King look furious, but Fiona could understand his reasons; The Pirate however was laughing and smiling, Fiona couldn't figure out why.

King: "Ms…Whatever your name is. I want you and your friend to leave Pirate Panic right now. I don't mean to be rude, but you caused tremendous damage.

Pirate Captain (PC for short): "Don't get yarrrr, britches in a bunch land lubber."

King: "Excuse me?"

PC: "Me and the boys haven't seen any action since we got plugged in! I was about to make myself walk the plank out of boredom! Until this little lass and the big lass over yonder came here and livened up the day!"

King: "They sunk three of your ships!"

PC: "Tis' alright, the little lass fixed it all up. Your little castle too."

Fiona jus stood there with a nervous smile as the King and Pirate Captain argued back and forth. The Captain seemed to like her and Rosie, but the King definitely didn't think the same. Fiona didn't even notice that Rosie had snuck up right behind her, tilting her head with a curious look as she munched on some mangos. Rosie poked Fiona from behind, which caused Fiona to fall over, disappearing for a second into the tall grass that covered the clearing before pushing herself back on her feet.

Rosie: "Hey Fio', what's the two dweebs arguing 'bout?" she said between chews.

Fiona began picking grass from her blond pigtails as she gave Rosie a half-hearted glare that was more of a pout than anything else. Rosie didn't even notice Fiona had fell, she was far too occupied with her food and the continuing argument between the King and the Captain.

Fiona: "They're arguing about us, Rosie. The King is mad that you broke his castle, but the Captain is happy about it."

Rosie: "But you fixed it didn't you?"

Fiona: "Of course I did Rosie! But you still wrecked the castle for no reason! That's bad, Rosie! Don't you ever think about the things you do before you do them?"

Rosie: "Nope."

Somehow Rosie's bluntly honest answer didn't surprise Fiona at all. Rosie was still eating away at her stolen food, as if all Fiona's words went through one ear and out the other, which was always the case with Rosie.

Rosie: "If your so worried 'bout them, then how 'bout we just leave while the dweebs are distracted."

Before Fiona even had a chance to answer, Rosie gathered all her food and waked up to the portal platform and disappeared into the light, leaving Fiona standing there alone with the King and the Captain. Fiona worriedly glanced back and forward between the two arguing and the portal, trying to think about what to do. She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. _Why did the programmers have to make Rosie so difficult?_

Fiona: "Wait for meeee…!"

Fiona yelled as she closed her eyes and ran onto the platform and disappeared in the light.

* * *

Infini-Console Hub…

Fiona burst from the portal running at her top speed, running head first straight into a wall and then falling down onto her bum. Fiona opened her eyes and rubbed the spot on her head that had hit the wall. Looking up, Fiona realized it wasn't actually a wall she had hit; it was Rosie! _Rosie! Wait…something's off…_ Rosie was rock solid and immobile; fruit and other foodstuffs littered the floor at Rosie's feet. Fiona picked herself up off her feet and straightened her skirt while walking around Rosie and looking her in the face. Rosie's face was blank, her mouth ajar. Fiona tried to shake Rosie to snap her out of it, but to no avail, Rosie was as solid as a rock.

Fiona: "Rosie…what's wrong Rosie?"

Fiona noticed that Rosie seemed to be staring at something. Slowly Fiona turned and followed Rosie's gaze over to the other side of the hub to see the back of a large man in red overalls was standing as a floating orange ghost and a floating yellow ball came out of a black subway car. Fiona froze and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor as the last person exited the car; a short man dressed in a blue work shirt and pants, a golden hammer hung from his work belt, and a blue hat marked with the letters "FF" in yellow text sat on his head.

Fiona: "…D-Daddy?..."

Chapter End

AC I: Oh! A cliffhanger! Goomba300 you devious swine! Anyway: REVIEWS! They are my reasons for life…just kidding, but they are very much appreciated.

Review, REVIEWS!

**Wheeee**: Thanks for address in that little Calhoun detail, I almost forgot.

**Genius-626**: Thank you. I usually love OC's as long as they have a likeable or relatable personality. If they have really annoying personalities without any redeeming features, they immediately go on my imaginary list of imaginary people I hate.

**Fix-It-Fawn**: Thanks for sniffing out my mistakes! I usually breeze by these things because I don't always proof read cause I'm lazy, or that may be the exhaustion of staying up till 3 in the morning.

**LifelsRandom4Ever**: You make me feel honored! Thank you so much!

AC II: Butterlama is this weeks word incase you didn't know. Check my profile page for words of the week by Goomba300. One new word every week to go taunt your friends with. Next chapter will be out some time between Monday and Wednesday. It depends on how much time I spend camping on Bioshock: Infinite when I get it over the weekend. I kind of lost some steam towards the end, so sorry about that.

AC III: Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone. If you're a fan of Bioshock or Overlord, then do I have a crossover for you! It's only an intro for now but I'll try to add more to it between updates for Rosie & Fiona. Good night my little moths…(Little Bioshock reference, incase you didn't catch that)


End file.
